Advances in analytical technology have pushed the limits of human understanding of chemical and physical phenomena. New tools create the opportunity for the new discoveries. Currently available techniques, such as liquid microjunction probes, allow analysis of the chemical composition of surfaces. However, convention liquid microjunction probes can be limited due to the cross-sectional area of the probe itself and the extraction rate of analytes present in the surface being analyzed. Thus, there is room for improvement in surface extraction technology.